


Goku Tries to Have Sex

by Saiyan Tails (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Time, Hiatus, ignorance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Saiyan%20Tails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku goes to the tournament to gain the title, but winds up gaining a bride instead. Things seem to be going smoothly until Goku learns about sex. Will Goku be able to master this new feat? Chop full of Goku obliviousness and Chichi annoyance. Plus a lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goku Tries to Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

> So, I came up with this summary with my sister a couple years ago, but the fic just never quite happened. First of all, as you will see if you read this, for some reason I thought it was a good idea to write out their tournament fight.
> 
> Of all my "probably won't finish" list, this is my top priority. I just never feel like dealing with the lead into them getting married.

Goku stood in the ring facing the fiery mystery woman.

“How could you? So long as I live I will never forgive you for this.”

He was beyond clueless to who she was let alone as to why she was so angry with him. Could he have eaten her food on accident somehow in the past? Or maybe she thought he was someone else. At a loss Goku stated out right “I don’t understand. We’ve never met. I think you’re mistaking me for somebody else.”

“Don’t be stupid! You are Goku aren’t you?”

Goku started back into her fiery eyes thinking as best he could but came up with nothing. The pace of the drumbeat in the background quickened as their staring contest continued. The tournament announcer yelled into the microphone to begin and lightening quick the girl charged towards Goku. She pulled a roundhouse kick which caught him a bit off guard but was nothing that he couldn’t dodge. Still trying to figure out who she was he simply evade her kicks and thrusts. Jumping back he asked “Have I ever met you before?”

“You really know how to lay on the charm don’t you? Of course we’ve met before.” Throwing more raging strikes at him she asked “Are you really that dense? (of course all of us fans know the answer to this.) “Did I really mean that little to you?”

“If you don’t mind, could you tell me what I forgot? So I can remember.”

“Arrr!” While this little relationship squabble went on the audience started in confused bewilderment. Just what was the relationship between these two?

“These two seem to be arguing about something” the announcer said stating the obvious.

“Did you forget the promise you made as well?” the girl asked as the two jumped high into the air.

“Promise? Did I promise you something?”

“That’s right! Let me jog your memory!” This time her thrusts were close to hitting and Goku had to flounder through the air to avoid it. The two landed gracefully facing each other.

“I know you’re angry but tell me what I promised you, please.” Goku said levelheaded.

By now the girl’s face looked ready to explode. “You’re serious? You really can’t remember?” Fine! I’ll tell you the promise you broke! You said that I would be your bride! You promised to marry me!” Her voice bellowed throughout the ring causing the entire audience to shriek in surprise. How could someone forget something as important as that? Goku let out a gasp. “I think even you could remember that one.”

He was really confused now. What even was a bride? He turned to Krillen who stood nearby in the outskirts of the ring. “Hey Krillen, what’s a bride?” Both Krillen and Yamcha feinted in disbelief, the mystery girl soon following suit. “Please tell me!” Goku pleaded completely oblivious.

“A bride. Roughly translated it means your life is over!” The veins in Krillen’s face looked ready to pop. Yamcha quickly pushed Krillen’s head down and out of the way.

“Goku, a bride is a women who is about to be married!”

“I think my definition is more accurate,” Krillen protested. “It’s the woman you’ll live with for the rest of your life.”

“Live together! With you? When I said that was I conscious? How can I marry someone if I don’t even know their name?”

“I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing but I’ll be happy to tell you my name. If you beat me.” She donned her fighting stance preparing for the true fight to come. 

“Ah, perfect.


End file.
